


A Lovely Christmas Eve

by TheAmazingBlaze45



Category: Original Work
Genre: A bit of belly rubs, Belly Kink, Characters & Settings, F/M, Gen, Literature, Plot Outlines & Synopses, Stuffing, Weight Gain, gurgles, some sort of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingBlaze45/pseuds/TheAmazingBlaze45
Summary: This is serves as the sequel to another work I will be posting, that takes place around Thanksgiving:) Also this one and the other story are a bit... Short





	A Lovely Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift to everyone here and the sequel to the first, A Lovely Thanksgiving Dinner. Please enjoy

"Oh god... Do I have to sis?"  
"Yes you do! Mom wants you to and that is final!"  
"But... I'm still stuffed from Thanksgiving dinner and you know it..."  
"I don't care!"  
Dylan groaned in frustration as his sister hanged up the phone meaning that this conversation was over and that he was going to come whenever he wanted to or not. Lifting himself up from his bed, huffing with his almost swollen like gut sticking out from underneath his sleepwear shirt. Even after Thanksgiving dinner came and passed, the food he had eaten was still in the process of being digested. And now that Christmas Eve was approaching and he had to go to dinner with his family, he wasn't prepared for that. But still... He just couldn't not go. His mom wanted the whole family to be together and a plus, his older sister was finally coming home from overseas and it was going to be a fine dinner and a chance for catching up.   
"I mean, we are going out for dinner this time, which means I can order less... What do you think Ruldolph?"  
Ruldolph looked lazily up at his owner and buddy before yawning and continued sleeping.  
"Yea, I know what you mean... Well, no use complaining, best to just do it."

*With Kris*  
"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I'm heading out!"  
"Hold on a minute Kris! Where are you heading out?"  
Kris sighed as she turned to face her dad, a sour face looking but well young looking man with white hair and a salt/pepper mustache with white hair wearing a green and white winter sweater with a deer on the front. With glasses on, he looked very suspicious at his young daughter holding a bagged item in her hand.  
"Dad I told you, I'm going out to visit Dylan's family."  
"You can't be serious! You know I hate it when you hang out with him! He's laid back like his idiotic father and is rarely serious about anything that comes to mind! And furthermore..."  
"DAD! That is enough!"  
Taken back by his daughter sudden outburst, Mr. Shuno couldn't help but pay attention to his daughter as she explained to him the same explanation she gave in the past. As she finally finished her first speech and moved on to the next, her father had enough.  
"Alright! If I let you go, will you please stop?"  
Kris smiled a winning grin as she had won this argument. Again.

*At the Rocking Diner*  
"Dylan! You came!"  
Dylan smiled small as his mother came to give her son a warm embracing hug. Finishing her hug, she couldn't help but notice his gut sticking out from underneath his loose fitting shirt.  
"And I see Mr. Gut is here to greet us as well," said cheerfully Mrs. Akiriyama, not noticing the blush slowly crossing Dylan's face.  
"Mom..."  
"Aw I'm just teasing you silly!"  
*Grumble, Growl*  
Dylan's blush increased as his belly called out, almost demanding for food and/or attention. Mrs. Akiriyama laughed as she bent down to greet the growling gut.   
"Aw don't worry my little bulge. You'll get something to eat soon."  
Dylan sheepishly laughed as he headed over to the table along with his mom to sit down with his family. As they were settling in, the front door jingled as Kris and surprisingly her family walked in. Her mother, younger brother and younger sister were smiling with a little shyness, her father had a seen forced smile on his face and Kris... Well it was anything but as she had an almost scowl on her face and her eyes shrunken with a bit of annoyance on them. Dylan could already tell that this was due to having her family with her when initially she said she would only bring herself. As they paid the waitress and sat in the booth next his family, Dylan peered over and whispered over to where Kris was sitting.  
"Dad stopped you at the door and wouldn't let you go?"  
"Yep."  
"Gave him a speech and he let you but only if they come?"  
"Oh yea."  
"Well, it could be worse..."  
"How?"  
"You wouldn't have left?"  
"I guess..."

*An Hour Later*  
"Oh god... Not again..."  
Dylan stared at his meal in shock, a clear deja vu of Thanksgiving day dinner, the contents of his meal almost spilling over the plate. His grumbling stomach almost cheered at the prospect of food and began a assault of noise to signal that it was time for grub. Soon Kris poked over from her booth and looked in same shock at Dylan's plate.  
"Sheesh Dylan, did you even think about how much would be on there?"  
"N-no, I was in the bathroom remember?"  
"Well, it must have been your family if they went that far to get all that food."  
"Yea, lucky me..."   
Dylan sighed as he picked up a fork and began the daunting task of eating. And while he ate, his food beginning to digest, and his stomach going to make more room for the new found company. But halfway in, he stopped as the pains came in and out, a clear sign that he had reached his limit. His stomach, no longer greedily hungry, was now grumbling in pleads for no more food. As soon as he had stopped, his mom noticed her son, head bowed almost as if a clear message was being sent.  
"Dylan? Is something wrong? Do you want to go lay down?"  
"Um... Yea... BURP!!! Ohhhhh...."  
Dylan got up and headed towards the door holding his stomach in straight pain. Kris had temporarily looked up from her meal to watch as Dylan lumbered out.

*In Dylan's Car*  
"pant...pant... BURP... Oh god..."  
Dylan groaned as his stomach pain filled gurgles filled the silent car with noise. Sitting in the passenger seat, Dylan rubbed the pain filled gut in hopes of relief, but none seemed to come as it continued on.  
*Tap Tap*  
Dylan looked up in pain as Kris was gently tapping the window with a look of concern on her face. Taking one hand off and unlocking the car door, Kris got in and gently closed the door.   
"Dylan..."  
"H-Hi Kris... BURP... It's nothing..."  
Kris stared at Dylan as he moaned in pain, almost sounding as if he was crying. Suddenly out of nowhere, Kris put on Dylan's seatbelt and the drivers belt as she took the keys from Dylan's hand and stuck it into the ignition. Immediately starting she drove off from the diner.

*At Dylan's Apartment*  
"Come on Dylan... We're almost there."  
Kris comforted Dylan as they made the difficult trip to his room. Once inside and heading towards the couch, Dylan instantly collapsed onto the cushions rubbing his stomach with one hand and holding his mouth with the other as Kris removed her coat and hat before going over to Dylan. Once removing the warm layer of clothes leaving him in his casual clothing, Kris instantly sat next to him and laid him down on her lap. Normally Dylan would have complained stating he was fine, but right now he didn't care.  
"Oh god..."  
Kris didn't respond, more focused on trying to comfort her poor friend out of his pains as he laid down. As no solution came, she went with old-fashioned: a belly rub. As her palms went over the tough skin and the food slowly going through, Dylan sighed as her palms almost comforted him as a small, sheepish smile came upon his face.  
"T-T-Thank you Kris... I feel a bit better now..."  
"No problem Dylan... Dylan can I ask you question?"  
"Sure..."  
"On Thanksgiving, did you eat all the contents of my bento box? You know you didn't have to right?"  
"Yea, but I know this sounds sappy but, you I mean you worked hard on it so I didn't want it all going to waste..."  
Kris suddenly kissed his forehead continuing rubbing.  
"Not sappy... But sweet. Thank you 


End file.
